


Fetish's Boys

by dazedrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedrose/pseuds/dazedrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel: Moments from their relationship on the show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetish's Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deans_Fetish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/gifts).



> It was hard trying to fit some many amazing moment on one banner, without making them all to small. I hope it is well recieved


End file.
